The White Shadow
by Gelly619
Summary: Mai is a fugitive assassin living in the apocalyptic world ruled by the Decepticons. She has evaded the Decepticons for quite some time, but how long can she keep it up? Will she survive? R
1. Chapter 1

**[] OKAY! This is a reposted story, and slightly rewritten. I have about… 7 chapters written, uhh. The more reviews I get the more chapters I will post! Actually, I will post the second chapter! Without further ramblings I proudly present, I Am The White Shadow. []**

For as long as I could remember, I lived in the ruins of the world. For as long as I could remember the Earth has crumbled to its breaking point. I survive as a fugitive, I am the White Shadow, or so I have been dubbed. My real name is Mai, and I am an ansatsusha, or assassin.

The Decepticons have won the war, and most humans have been killed or turned into slaves. Though being who I am, trained in the arts of stealth and swiftness. They haven't been able to catch me yet. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, has dubbed me White Shadow. For reasons I don't know, he wants me alive. Probably since I've evaded him for so long… Anyway, I am hunted like some prize animal and I don't intend on being caught. And so here I am today, currently residing in Rome, where my story begins for you all.

….

Peering around the side of the building, I spotted the iron panther Ravage. I cursed softly to myself allowing the Decepticons to get so close to me. Straightening my silver hood and swiftly sprinted to the other side of the ruined building, abruptly stopping when I heard the faint scratching of metal. _Laserbeak…_ My thoughts whispered me. I was cornered and there was only one way to go.

"Up…" I whispered aloud turning to begin my climb up the crumbled wall. Swords clanged softly against the stone as I climbed higher and higher. There was no way in hell today would be the end for me. Glancing over the top of the building I glared at the large Mech called Soundwave. I needed a plan, something to get me out of the city and fast. There was a door leading into the building on the top of the roof, I noted carefully slinking into the shadow of the fallen debris. _If I could get inside, maybe I could get into the sewers. _The plan wasn't exactly foolproof, but it would have to do. Somersaulting to the door I gently opened it. Unfortunately, today wasn't my day. It moaned loudly as I opened it, causing Soundwave to glance over at me, optics narrowed in greed.

"Ravage! Laserbeak! Target acquired!" Soundwave barked to his two minions. The leapt to the top of the building following me down into the darkness of the ruins.

My footpads treaded softly on the tile floor, making hardly any noise. Glowing red optics searched for me everywhere, having trouble locating me since I moved so quickly. I honestly couldn't complain at the luck I had in the situation. Diving down into the cellar, I noted the large manhole. _Well, I guess a ninja's intuition is never wrong!_ I grinned pushing the metal covering aside and descending into the sewers.

….

I sighed with relief slowly my pace to a walk. _Damn… I was lucky today, I really need to watch my time in places. Next time maybe one of the Seekers will find me. I won't have much luck running from a jet… _I sighed stopping for a moment to rest my weary body. With conditions how they were, limited food, water, shelter, and rest. My body was really taking a beating, inside and out. I had a feeling I couldn't keep this up forever, but as long as I could run freely, by God I would remain an ansatsusha. Rats chirped and skittered around the dried sewer basin, beady red eyes glaring at me for disturbing them. I figured I should get moving again, well. At least out of the sewers for now. As soon as I was about to take my first step, a heard a roar and screech come from behind me.

"Fuck." I broke off into a full sprint down the sewer line, hoping to escape my followers.

I could hear Ravage and Laserbeak behind me as I ran, I decided to use one of my tricks to buy me some time. Reaching into my belt pouch I pulled out a small blue bead-sized smoke bomb. Tossing it behind me I could hear the hisses of discomfort of the two cassettecons. I nearly broke into laughter, but restrained myself and kept running. I could see a faint light near the end of the sewer line and decided it would be my exit. Quickening up my pace I leapt forward toward the light. The line emptied into a lake, glancing around I spotted a rock formation and jumped for it. My hands grabbed the rough surface of the boulders and I pulled myself up. I had no idea where I was now, but I could see a farm house up ahead. _Better than nothing_, I told myself.

I reached the house and boarded myself in with tables and chairs. I could keep myself safe for the time being while I rested. The house was old, but in rather good condition considering. Dragging myself up the steps of the old house I noted a bed. It was a straw bed with a crude pillow and wool blanket.

"Heh, at least I won't sleep on the ground." I commented aloud creeping over to the bed. Bringing my palm against soft wool quilt I sighed with contentment. For now I would be safe from the damned Decepticons. For now anyway. Taking one more look around the house and outside I decided it was safe enough for a little rest. Climbing inside of bed I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me.

**[]Stopping here. Lemme know if you want me continue, just had to get a little of that off my mind XD Review pl0x. []**


	2. Chapter 2

**[] CHAPTER TWOTOWOEOOURHOWUEHROWEH222222. Yus. []**

Soundwave's Pov:

Damnit all to the pit! That girl got away from me again. Glaring down at my two casseticons, they were covered in a blue paint-like substance. Ravage restless licked at himself in hope of getting some of it off, with no luck of course. Laserbeak hung his head shamefully.

"Failure is not acceptable." I rambled off to them. They nodded solemnly in response, optics trained on the ground. We stood in the debris of the human city called 'Rome'. It already looked ancient and ruined, we just helped the process. Sighing I activated my comm link.

"Soundwave to Megatron."

"What is it, Soundwave?"

"Failure in capturing human target."

"Unacceptable, Soundwave. I expect better from you."

"Agreed, Lord Megatron. Permission to track target?"

"No, return to base. I will be sending someone else to capture the girl."

"Acknowledged. Returning to base."

Closing the link and turned to my two minions.

"Returning to base, Ravage, Laserbeak." I gestured for the two to return to my chest compartment. They transformed and complied. Shaking my head, I took one last look around the city before warping back to the base.

….

Mai's Pov

Yawning loudly my eyes slowly opened to the darkened scene around me. The musty smell of the old farm house welcomed my senses. Removing my silver hood, my dark brown hair fell onto my shoulders. Swinging my feet over the side of the bed I sat there for a moment and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I at least got a good six hours of sleep. It was dark outside, probably about twelve at night. Stretching my aching limbs I searched blindly around for my belt I dropped somewhere on the floor before I drifted to sleep. Suddenly tripping over a familiar leather object I cursed falling flat on my face.

Snagging the damned thing I rummaged through the pockets and finally found my lighter. I need some sort of light… Using my lighter as a candle I threw my belt onto the bed and wandered down the steps. I stepped into a kitchen and noted there were candles on the kitchen table. Smiling to myself of this small victory I lit several candles and placed them throughout the kitchen. It was a mostly woodwork furniture, gas stove, wooden cabinets, and a simple sink. Nothing special. Curious, I searched through the cabinets finding boxes of old cereal, unfortunately for me there was no milk. Deciding it was better than no food at all, I sat down at the kitchen table and snacked on the out-of-date Frosted Flakes. My thoughts caught up with me while I munched quietly on my meal. It's been well over the time I would have seen the Decepticons, if they were still looking for me. Considering my current options I could well enough get to another city outside of this farmhouse and stay hidden there for at least a few days. Nodding to myself, I closed the box of cereal and tucked it under my arm. Blowing out the candles and snatching up my lighter I found my way up the steps to the bedroom and prepared to move.

Suiting up was probably my highlight of the day. Fastening my belt around my waist, sheathing my two swords, and dawning my signature hood. I was ready to go. Finishing the last of the cereal, I tosses the box aside and used my lighter as a flashlight to get down the steps. Cautiously, I crept to the door and peered outside. Clear. Slinking through the shadows, I heard a soft cry. It wasn't human that's for sure. It came from the barn. Glancing around I decided to investigate.

The barn was in shambles, it looked like they once kept animals here. Hay was thrown around messily, and tools laying on the cold floor. I moved my lighter over to where I heard the soft whining. My eyes widened when I spotted the source. A large horse stood in the midst of the scattered tools and hay. His ankle caught in some sort of trap. Probably a trap to keep wolves away. I walked up to the poor creature and placed my palm on it's face. It shied away at first, but then accepted the touch. He snorted nudging my hand with his snout. Frowning I knew I had to free the poor creature. Sneaking around to his back ankle I set my hands on the rusted metal, cursing when it cut my hand. I pried the trap open and carefully removed it from the injured horse. Blood trickled down it's ankle in large clots. I took a bit of gauze from my belt and wrapped it around the wound. The horse neighed in response when I tightened it, he shuffled slightly then settled. I grinned, feeling happy for doing a good deed. Returning to the front of the horse, I rested my palm against his cheek and whispered soothing words to him. He practically purred, if horses could anyway. I pulled away and started to walk away, and he neighed in protest. Sighing I returned to him and carefully helped him out of the barn into the night air.

….

Unknown Pov:

My optics narrowed as she brought the beast from out of the barn. Mounting it and gently urging it onward. The beast complied and trotted out of my sight. I snorted, how could White Shadow be so idiotic? She was out in the open and could be easily caught. Shaking my head I brought my hand over upon my blaster. I would capture this wild human and get the reward I deserved! Snorting I transformed into my alt form. A sleek red jet, stealthy following the girl overhead in the clouds. She was my ticket for glory, I wouldn't pass it up.

…..

Mai's Pov:

Grinning I rode the horse over the rolling hills of the country side. He could go rather fast considering his condition, and he was enjoying it himself.

"You know what, I'm going to call you Kage." (Pronounced Kah-Ghey)

The horse sputtered a reply, bobbing his head.

"Ah, so you like that huh? Well, good! Kage, you can stick with me for as long as you want. I can't complain about the company." I smiled and gave Kage a quick hug around his neck and urged him onward. I noticed the moon was risen high in the sky, pale and white. I felt a frown tug at my lips, I wished that none of this would have happened, but there wasn't anything I could do now. Shaking my head I whispered the familiar lyrics to the song of _You Can't Take Me_ by Bryan Adams.

"_You can't take me, I'm free…" _I started singing it sadly.

"_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night_

_Get it out - check it out_

_I'm on my way and I don't feel right_

_I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact_

_It's OK - I'll find a way_

_You ain't gonna take me down no way_

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

_Dont' push me - I'll fight it_

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride_

_You can't come uninvited_

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no_

_You can't take me I'm free."_

The lyrics poured out of mouth, tears threatening to escape my eyes. The song spoke my emotions, and I needed this break. It was a welcomed feeling, the feeling to cry and unleash my bottled up feelings…

"_Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on_

_And what's this holding me?_

_I'm not where I supposed to be_

_I gotta fight another fight_

_I gotta fight will all my might_

_I'm getting out , so check it out_

_Yeah, you're in my way_

_So you better watch out!"_

The ground shook with an explosion, the sky was littered with sparks. A Seeker soared above me shooting down at me. I cursed and hollered at Kage to go faster. He complied and galloped down hill. The seeker cackled above me roaring.

"**You can't run forever White Shadow!**"

"You can't take me, I'm _**FREE!**_" I screamed back. Kage neighed and galloped toward a thick forest. I lost sight of the Seeker, but I could still hear his laughter.

**[] Well, how's that for longer? I put more characters in there! Can you guess who the Seeker is? I think it's pretty obvious… But you know! Anyway, I was listening to You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams throughout this whole story and I had to put it in the story. It totally fits it! Lol XD Anyway, reviews, reviews, reviews! I love them to death and they keep me going. Till next time. Stay tuned! []**


	3. Chapter 3

**[] Blah Blah blah. Action chapter. This chapter is themed, I would suggest listening to I Am (All of me..) by Crush 40. Yea. Enjoy.[]**

_Oh fuck me…_ I thought twisting through the trees and shrubs of the forest. The psycho Seeker above me cackled and set the forest a blaze with his ammunition. Grinding my teeth together, I reached for my katana slicing branches out of my way as Kage galloped through the forest. Kage was at the point of breaking his ankle, his whines echoing in my ears. I soothed him over and over, telling him not to stop. The horse ran on, barely dodging missile fire from above.

Suddenly, the blaze of fire surrounded us. Encircling us in a clearing. Trapped. The Seeker dropped from the sky landing in front of me. Crimson optics leering at me, Kage kicked and neighed as the ground quaked and broke. Sliding off of Kage's back I patted his neck and moved forward, unsheathing my blades.

"Starscream." I spat the name, conjuring my most deathly glare.

"White Shadow, you're doing well." He sneered responding casually. The world was set on fire around us, and all he could do is sneer. I couldn't stand him at all.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" I snarled advancing a step.

"To bring you to Lord Megatron. There's a bounty on your head, and I'm going to take you." He aimed his cannon at me.

"Do it, you bastard. A corpse won't be much good to you." His face burned with rage, my defiance obviously prickling under his skin, or metal.

"Silence fleshling!"

I smirked, "Make me." I sprinted to the right, slicing my blades into the flames. Ash coating the blade, hot and molting. Starscream followed my movements, drawing his wing saber. I darted between his legs, raising my swords upwards to strike from underneath him. He growled in pain and slammed his sword inches from my back. I continued my run, being careful to dodge his attacks. Fluidly I leapt into the air, blades aimed for his optics. He reacted quickly, bringing his wing saber between me and his face. I crossed my blades like an X sliding down the saber and landing on his arm. I advanced up his arm, his expression covered in hate and rage. His hand chased me up his body, slamming down onto his body several times as he missed. Reaching his shoulder I leapt again toward his head. Blades slid down the side of his face. Howling with pain he shook me off throwing me into the flames of the burning forest.

Adjusting my mask I rolled out from the fire and searched for the raging seeker. He was standing up again, crimson optics blazing brightly.

"You'll die, White Shadow. You will never see the light of day again, you'll regret the day you were born!" He roared charging me. My eyes widened and I attempted to dodge, with an unfortunate step, I fell. The Seeker's hand was reaching to grab me, I crawled desperately forward toward Kage whom was protesting against Starscream.

"NO!" I screamed wildly. He cackled capturing me in his hand. I squirmed against his grasp, for only in return for it to tighten. I gasped out for air.

"You're not so tough are you now, White Shadow?" He said raising me to optic level. "You're only human, you're weak and fragile. You couldn't survive I this world forever."

"Shut up!" I yelled out. He smirked bringing me closer to his face.

"So feisty… No wonder he wants you. Perhaps, I could use you…" He wondered aloud.

"Do you honestly think" I gasped out again, "I would help you?" He laughed at this.

"Do you have a choice?" I glared at him struggling to look for Kage. His digit captured my chin and I faced him again. "Don't turn away for me, worm!" He thundered. I cringed at the volume of his voice, he noticed the gesture and grinned wickedly. Oh he was enjoying this. Suddenly, his optics flashed with pure pleasure. Face twisting into some sort of sickening expression.

"You know, White Shadow. All these secrets… Hidden by that hood, shall we dispose of it?" He asked. I shook my head unable to speak anymore. "Oh, you have no say in this matter." Tugging my silver hood off of my head, my hair fell around my face.

His optics widened as he saw my face, the pleasure intensifying. He mumbled something in cybertronian and threw the hood away. My gaze followed my signature hood fall into the flames of the fire. I saw Kage now, he was in a panic. Exits all blocked. Starscream's grip loosened slightly and a took a breath.

"If you take me, at least dowse this fire. Kage doesn't deserve this fate." Starscream looked to the horse and shrugged. Tucking me inside his cockpit, the glass closed over me and the restraints secured me in. Through the tinted glass I saw Starscream flick his wing saber in a quick motion and the flames died. Kage ran off in the distance into the shadows of the burned forest. I heard Starscream bark to someone in cybertronian, and my head banging against something. Then blackness.

….

Starscream's Pov:

White Shadow fainted inside my cockpit, I reported to Soundwave I caught to girl and was returning to base. Transforming and took to the skies. I monitored the girl in my cockpit, taking in her features. It was the first time I ever saw her, and I must say for a human she was attractive. (To myself, anyway…) Her heart rate was slowed and she was breathing softly, Megatron would reward me well for getting White Shadow. However, I felt as if I should keep her for myself. Suddenly the mark she left on my face stung greatly, oh yes. She could fight well, but in her situation of the fire… She hadn't had much of a space for her to run. Slowly I flew through a cloudbank, the moisture gathering around me soothed my injury. The girl was certainly not up to one hundred percent fighting standards, well compared to past encounters. She stirred slightly and breathed out a name.

"_Dusk…_" It made no sense to me, but the name made me wonder. I shook it off for now and returned to focusing on the skies. It was a matter to attend to later.

….

Mai's Pov:

I must be dreaming.

He was standing right there, not wounded or scarred. Pale silver hair falling in front of his face and reddish brown eyes formed into a slinked glare. Clothes ragged and dirty, but he was in one piece. I reached forward to touch his cheek, and he flinched away catching my wrist with his hand. His glare warned me not to try anything else. We just stared at each other for several moments, both of us not daring to say a word. I was afraid to blink, afraid he may disappear if I closed my eyes or looked away.

I didn't see him draw his gun. Pressing the cold weapon against my head, my eyes pleaded the silent question, _Why?_ His own expression only showed that death glare, the flare of hate in his orbs. My lips quivered slightly, I was confused… Why was he doing this? My mind reeled with questions, his actions alien to me.

Suddenly, the gun's cold touch fell from my head. He was backing up, dropping the gun to the ground and falling to his knees. The ground shook with terrible tremors, and surface cracked. Splitting apart into two halves. My eye's widened in pure terror when I saw a large shadow cast over him. The shadows belonging to the leader of the Decepticons. He smirked down at me with those blood red optics. I mouthed a single word as he cracked, like glass would, into several pieces and reforming into a monstrous mech like Megatron.

"_Dusk."_

….

Third person Pov:

Starscream heard the name again from Mai, but with much more emotion. His mind whirled at the name, it was unusual. It was familiar, yet strangely not. The base soon came into view and he knew he would have to hand over his prisoner to Megatron. Slowing his speed slightly, he took the time to ponder the girl and this Dusk. _Primus knows he could be another fugitive to be caught. _He mentally sighed, knowing there were hardly any humans capable of staying hidden as well as Mai did. He decided not to dwell too much on it for now, he would figure it out sooner or later. Mai began to stir again in his cockpit.

….

Mai's Pov:

I gasped awake looking around Starscream's cockpit. I trembled for a few moments, calming my mind. I could hear Starscream's chuckling throughout the cockpit, and it irked me to no end. I sent a swift kick to his controls, and he growled doing a rough barrel roll. My guts heaved, but I held the bile in my throat and swallowed it back into my stomach.

"Hey! Watch it you fuckin' asshole!" I snapped.

"Hold your tongue, glitch!" He snapped back. I growled narrowing my eyes. I hated that son of a bitch. Glancing forward I saw the huge metal citadel, the very place Megatron was waiting for me. Chewing my lip, I had to think of something to get out of here. Knowing the place would be guarded and exits limited, this would make an interesting escape. We approached a hangar and I heard Starscream mumbled,

"Welcome to the Pit of Hell."

**[]And I know you must all hate me now. OH WELL! REVIEWS! They make me happy. So send them, send me Pms, anything! Anyway, until next time. Stay tuned![]**


	4. Chapter 4

_**[] I've made my decision! I am scrapping my other chapters I've previously written and starting anew! Yaaaay, so please enjoy this chapter. It took me like.. Forever to make myself agree to do this ^^; [] NOTE ~ ~ = Flashbacks.**_

_"Hold your tongue, glitch!" He snapped back. I growled narrowing my eyes. I hated that son of a bitch. Glancing forward I saw the huge metal citadel, the very place Megatron was waiting for me. Chewing my lip, I had to think of something to get out of here. Knowing the place would be guarded and exits limited, this would make an interesting escape. We approached a hangar and I heard Starscream mumbled,_

_"Welcome to the Pit of Hell."_

Mai's Pov:

My hands clenched at my sides. My prison's interior coming into view, and I spotted certain Decepticon… One I remembered in particular. A small smirk crept across my lips as I recalled the incident, one the both of us never would forget.

_Tremors shook the pavement, Barricade stomped after me as I sprinted through the abandoned neighborhood. His long strides and blazing ammunition made it difficult to run along the pavement of the street. The cloudy sky darkened and rain fell over head, drenching my clothes. _

"_Give it up! You know you can't run forever, you will be caught today!" He cackled firing a shot over my head. It whirred past, I could feel the heat of the blast against my skin. I shuddered but kept going. My blades clanked against my side, rubbing uncomfortably against my sides. Gritting my teeth I had to think of a plan. Losing him was out of the question, I could run, sure, but I would eventually be caught or shot. I rolled into an open building, hearing Barricade roar with enjoyment of the hunt. I searched around, spotting a staircase. Then an idea dawned upon me, his optics. I smirked racing up the stairs._

_The building shook as Barricade beat against it, my strides ungraceful and awkward. Every so often as I passed a window could see Barricade's body. With every staircase climbed his form became shorter, soon I would be near his head. _

_Suddenly the floor underneath me began to break, I gasped, jumping and grabbing hold of a stable edge. Scrambling to pull myself up I allowed myself a moment to clear my panicked mind. _

"_There you are." Barricade spoke from behind me, the building all crumbled on his side._

"_I don't suppose you'll let me off, eh?" I asked._

"_What do you think?" I shrugged._

"_Suit yourself."_

"_Wha-" _

_I catapulted myself at Barricade, blades raised and pointed at his left optic. His optics widened at my sudden attack, he attempted to swat me away with his hand.. But was too late. _

_My blades connected to their target. The optic shattered, sparks flew out of the broken ocular devise. I knew that did it. Barricade howled I pure agony. Springing from my position I fell to the ground, rolling as I touched down. Barricade with holding his wounded optic, causing havoc around the empty city. Throwing his body into buildings and other structures. _

"_Slagging pit spawned fleshling! I will rip you to pieces I swear to Primus _I WILL!_"_

_I had a hunch he meant it. Taking the opportunity to escape I dashed from the scene, leaving the furious Barricade behind._

_~ / ~_

Starscream rumbled as he landed, his cockpit popping open and the restraints unwrapping themselves from me.

"Don't try anything, White Shadow. There is no escape, remember that."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, I could've figured they wouldn't let me alone in the base.. Especially since the damned hangar was still _open._ Fluidly I leapt from the cockpit to the hard floor, I could hear Starscream transforming behind me. Taking the moment to search my surroundings I noted that the hangar was massive, high ceilings pretty spacious interior. I narrowed my eyes slightly at a cage like box sitting on a table near the edge of the room. God knows what _that_ could be for.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice speak up.

"White Shadow…" It growled. Gazing over at where the voice's owner was I spotted Barricade.

"I see you got your optic fixed."

"Once Megatron is done with you, I _will_ destroy you, human!" He fumed.

"We'll see." Before I could make my old pal even more angry I felt cold metal coil around my throat. Gasping at the sudden chilling feeling my hands gripping some sort of device around my neck. Spinning to face Starscream I could see him grinning at me.

"And what the fuck is this?"

"A collar." He replied simply.

"You think I'm going to wear this like some kind of dog? Screw that!" I tugged at the collar around my neck, trying with all my might to release its hold.

"I wouldn't try tha-"

Zap. Zit. Crackle crackle.

Electricity exploded from the collar, paralyzing me with pain. I screamed and struggled, falling to the ground I flailed around. I could hear faint laughing around the buzzing static. I was going to kick someone's ass when this was all over.

Finally the shocking subsided and I lay there. My chest heaved, burns visible on my hands from my constant tugging on the collar. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth refusing to cry. Sure it hurt like a bitch, but I wouldn't cry.

"I wouldn't suggest trying that I again." I heard Starscream's half amused voice. Staying silent, he got the hint that I wasn't going to talk.

"Barricade, get the cage. I'll bring this little nuisance to Scalpel."

"Whatever…" I heard Barricade mumble. I heaved out a last shaky breath before the pain took me under.

….

_The fire crackled with its dying flames, myself laying beside him. His deep reddish brown eyes bore into my own with adoration. Pale silver hair shimmering in the softened light, his skin warm against my own. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck ever so gently tickling exposed skin._

"_Mai.." His voice whispered, it sent chills down my spine.._

"_Where do you hide.. Your.. Secrets?"_

_The question echoed through the open plains of my mind. It was peculiar to say the least. My eyes wondered over his body absently. His tight abdominals, his bare chest, it all screamed at me to touch them.. To.._

_My thoughts were ripped from me as his slender fingers brought themselves through my hair. _

"_I know you must think my questioning is.. Unorthodox, however it will aid us _both_ in the end.. You must know where they are, Mai. They're inside of you.."_

_Inside of me? It made no sense… I shook my head slowly before looking back to him._

"_I don't understand." I said softly._

"_You will in time, my dear, in time.." He lulled back. I swallowed hard, shivering against him. Something told me whatever he meant, it wasn't good. My mind dwelled on this for a few more moments before sleepiness overcame me. I curled against him and whispered before my dreams claimed me._

"_Dusk…"_

_~ / ~_

…

"I zhink ze girl is avake now." I heard the Germanic accent as I was awaked from my dream.

"Obviously, Scalpel, she's been making strange noises for the last ten cycles." I mentally rolled my eyes at Starscream. I would kick his robotic ass once I got my blades again.

"Mm.. Jes, it vould seem so."

"I can hear you both you know." I opened my eyes and glared at them both, my gaze lingering on the one named 'Scalpel'. He had huge round red optics, and his whole body reminded me of a spider.. A little skittering spider. Small enough if my foot connected with his body I could punt him a few yards. I snickered at the thought of a puntable Decepticon.. If only it was Starscream.

"Vhat are zhou gigglings at girl?" Scalpel suddenly asked.

"Oh nothing~!" I replied in a singsong voice, "How about getting me down from here hm?" I gestured to the massive operating table.

"How about not?" Starscream sneered at me.

"How about I come over there and rip your eyes out through your ass?"

"I'd like to see you try."

I was about to counter with another mouthy comment before he said.

"I need to meet with Megatron, stay put.. _We'll_ be back soon."

Somehow I knew he would be coming back with Megatron, call it a hunch.. Starscream left the room leaving me with the German spider.

"Zhou vill stays put vhile I vork, got it girl?"

Rolling my eyes I stood up walking to the edge of the table. Peering over the edge I could tell jumping was out of the question. Now with honest curiosity I wondered how Scalpel got up here.. Glancing around I found him tinkering with some parts on the other side of the med-bay.

"Hey, bug-robot-thing.. How the hell do you move around this place when your so small?"

Scalpel turned to look at me raising an optic ridge he skittered across the room disappearing under the operating table.

"Zhats how." I jumped at his sudden appearance. There was a elevator type device in the middle of the table, which I noted was about to head back down.

"I see.." I said absently casually walking around Scalpel. "Did you design it yourself?"

"Vhy of course!" He stated proudly, his optics shut as if he was imagining something. Taking the chance I seized the tiny Decepticon, pinning him to the table under my combat boots.

"Activate the elevator _now_!" I shouted at him. The device in the middle of the table dinged, indicating my ride was there. Sending a rough kick to my enemy I sprinted away.

….

The halls of the Decepticon rang with alarm, dozens of 'Cons ran around the base nearly squashing me several times. Currently I was in a service drone passage. Oddly enough, it was empty. My breath was coming in huffs and puffs. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I couldn't wait to get out of here. The service drone passageway was rather small even for myself, there was tons of turns in the miniature hallway I could hardly navigate around.

"Oh White Shadow…Where are you?" Starscream's voice rang out from the annoying collar around my neck. I almost forgot about it..

Deciding it was best to stay quiet I ignored the Seeker. I saw an exit out of the passage and took my chances. Peering out of the doorway I didn't see anything…

"Target: Acquired."

"Shit."

**[] That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this. :D Keep review****ing! Much love. []**


	5. Chapter 5

_[]I'm back again! Hey, check out my song-fic-ish-ness other story Decepticons Can Dance. I'm aiming to continue it soon, why not give it a quick peak? Hehe.. Anyway. This chapter's song theme is Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold__. Without further due, our continued adventures with Mai and company… Okay mostly Mai with giant robots. : ) []_

_**"Target: Acquired."**_

"_**Shit."**_

**I spun around, my gaze locking with several small 'bots with glowing red optics. This didn't look very good for me at all.**

"**Proceeding to capture."**

"**Like hell you are!" Spotting a long slender piece of metal discarded on the floor I snatched it up holding it like a weapon. If I had to fight my way out, so be it.**

"**Bring it on." The drones rushed me, laser pistols blazing. Deflecting and dodging the shots I spun around slicing and slashing the 'bots. As I held on tighter to the metal makeshift sword, my hand began to bleed. I ignored the pain, I couldn't stop now.**

"**Requesting reinfor-" **_**Crack.**_

"**Damned thing.." The offlined drone's body fell to the ground. "Now.. For that exit.." Dropping the scrap metal I frowned at the wound that formed on my hand. It was a rather unattractive gash to say the least. Ripping a piece of my clothing off of my shirt I wrapped it. Flexing the injured appendage I focused back on the task at hand. More of the droids would be back soon, I was sure. And Starscream would surely find me with the collar.. In the distance I could hear a steady marching. I cursed softly padding into the large hallway. It was empty. Taking my chance I ran, and hell I didn't stop. **

…

**Starscream's Pov**

**That human would be the death of me. Honestly, I was considering killing her on the spot when I caught up with her. My optics burned with anger, that little pest.. I just didn't know what to do. **

"_**Starscream, have you secured her?"**_

"**Not yet, sir. I'm on her trail.." I eyed the broken drone bodies around the corridor. "I should have her soon."**

"_**Don't fail me again, Starscream.. You know I do not accept failures."**_

"**Of course, Lord Megatron."**

**The com-link was disconnected and I grit my dentals. How I hated that pit spawned leader of mine… **

_**CRASH**_

"I better.. Check that out." I dashed in the direction of the crashing sound.

…

Mai's Pov:

"Shit!" There was an army of drones firing after me as I ran. My breath came in short puffs, Iknew I couldn't keep this up for long so I had to think of something quick.

**BOOM-**_**CRASH-**_**BOOM.**

"White Shadow! Get back here this instant you little pest!"

"Fuck you!" I could hear Starscream growl and join in the chase after me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to just panic. Realization hit me at the worst time, ever. Tears streamed from my eyes, my legs couldn't push me any further.. Vision blurred with all the oncoming action. Finally, I dropped to my knees.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered before the intense pain came.

_~.~_

_I couldn't help but grin as the puppy chased a butterfly around the open field. Beside me Dusk stood, an arm draped across my shoulder._

"_Rambunctious little creature, isn't it?"_

_I nodded, "He sure is.." He barked, a squeaky little yelp. The golden retriever hopped and twisted around to catch the insect._

"_I wish I was as oblivious as he was.." I sighed shrugging off Dusk's arm. _

"_Not to worry my dear, it will all be over soon."_

"_I hope your right."_

"_Have I ever been wrong?"_

_I shook my head, agreeing with him. No, he has never been wrong about anything. My beloved partner always carried me along.. He was what I needed. Shutting my eyes I tried to think back to the night at the campsite. What he asked, my.. Secrets. It still didn't make much sense, though it was starting to become slightly more clear._

"_Dusk.. My secret, do you mean?"…_

_~/~_

"Good, you're awake again. Although the condition is unacceptable to see Lord Megatron in. I will give you an Earth to recover."

My everything ached. My head the most. I winced as I opened my eyes, my gaze locking with energy bars and Starscream's face.

"Not something I would love to wake up to."

Starscream gave the caged a firm shake, rattling my teeth and making my head ache worse.

"Quiet, or I'll just exterminate you now, fleshling." I rolled my eyes, deciding it would be better for my health to stay silent.

"Now, I'm leaving for a bit. Don't try anything I have the whole room filled with sensors that will set off an alarm. You don't want another shock from the collar, do you?"

I grumbled shaking my head.

"Good, now be a good girl and stay put." He cackled as the door to the room hissed shut.

"I'm not a damned dog!" I hollered. Of course he couldn't hear me, but it did help me blow off a bit of steam. Exhaling a breath I looked around my new abode. It was small. Very, _very_ small. There was a piece of cloth in the corner of it and a water dispenser similar to one found in a hamster's cage. I rolled my eyes and yanked the piece of cloth over to me and neatly snuggled myself into the warmth. The room was very cold. My head rested on the cost steel and my headache was soothed by it. The steady hum of the energy bars relaxed me somewhat, but not enough to actually forget I was in a cage and at that a prisoner of a evil giant robot Tyrant.

My thoughts traveled back to my emotional breakdown earlier in the day. The realization. My family was dead, and all I was doing was postponing my own inevitable demise. There wasn't anything I could do. One human couldn't take on an army of Decepticons. The only ones that could even attempt would be the… Blinking I remembered.

"The Autobots."

How could I have been so dumb? I grinned inwardly. The Autobots could bring down the Decepticons, of course! I would just have to… find them. And finding them meant getting out of here and spending another chapter of my life searching. I groaned, nothing was ever easy. Who knew how long it would take? Or if they're were any left? It was a slim chance, but hope was hope. I couldn't pass it up now.. I just had to think of another plan to escape. This time it would be so much harder, they would be expecting this. The jailbird needs to fly the prison, and this bird wasn't going to stay and sing for these bastards for long.

**[] I know… Short.. D: I'll update soon promise! XD While your at it why don't you click that button down there. Says review? Oh! See it now? Good! Why don't yah leave a nice little comment? :D []**


	6. Chapter 6

**[] Okay, I'm forcing myself to do this. Y'all better be happy, I'm stuffing my face with Reeses until it gets done.. I'm going to be such a fatty by the end of this. []**

_Warm yourself by the fire, son,_

_And the morning will come soon._

_I'll tell you stories of a better time,_

_In a place that we once knew._

_Before we packed our bags_

_And left all this behind us in the dust,_

_We had a place that we could call home,_

_And a life no one could touch._

It was cold.

The steel under me seemed to grow colder by the minute. It embraced me with that chilled sensation that burned like frost bite.

I couldn't remember…

My dreams had been coming in sequences, they had meaning. Speaking to me, trying to… Warn me?

Nothing made any sense. My mind was splitting, logical thinking was far from gone. Was I going insane? I shivered in my prison, it must had been longer than a day. There was no way. My stomach felt hollow, my head was beating like a drum.

War.

I could remember…

My hands gripping my blades, the sheer might of the steel cutting through flesh… No, this wasn't war. I was a prisoner, far from the battlefield. But so near to the battle. There was so much, so many lives lost. Risks taken, time killed. But did it have to do with me? Why was it all coming back now?

I heard the steady thumping of footsteps.

_Starscream._

I opened my eyes, orbs drifting to the door where my prison keeper would enter. I would see those heartless red optics, and cruel smile. It twisted my nerves to see satisfaction in that face. The door hissed open revealing the Seeker that I had grown to hate with every fiber of my being. He gave me his cruel smile, strolling up to my cage.

"Good evening, White Shadow. It's time you have met with _Lord_ Megatron." He spoke. Opening the cage he plucked me out, carrying me away from my prison. Then.. It was dark. He had cupped his hands together, preventing light from entering to me. I let out a gasp, heat caressing my body. His grasp, was so warm in fact, I felt sweat gather on my brow. I exhaled, collapsing in his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard his voice mutter.

"You're.. So warm.." I managed savoring the sheer bliss of it all.

"What?.." He seemed confused..

…

Wait.

Logical thinking soon returned to me.

I was snuggling against a giant metal robot whom I happened to hate with a burning passion of a thousand suns.

Fuck.

I quickly jumped up, hitting my head as I moved.

"OWW!" I shrieked rubbing my head.

"What were you talking about?" He asked again.

"Nothing, Screechy." I retorted.

He grumbled, giving me a firm shake. I teetered around falling on my rump.

"Stupid robot.." I grumbled.

"What was that?"

I stayed silent rubbing my temples. I had to meet Megatron finally, Jesus this wouldn't be fun at all. Maybe fun wasn't the right word to describe this all.. (Okay it was hardly the word to describe it, shut up!)

I heard Starscream mumble something, too low for me to hear. His hand above me unveiled a very dim room. I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the light. Starscream's grin gleamed down at me.

"Enjoy." I tilted my head.

"What-" I was dropped onto another metal surface, my rump seared with pain.

"Fucking…"

"White Shadow.. We meet again at last."

Oh fuck.

I turned slowly looking into the bright glow of those blood red optics. A fanged smile greeted me, making my skin crawl. The mech's pale silver body resembled a corpse preserved in its cold dead glory. I scooted away from him, his digits meeting my spine. He roughly flicked his finger making me fall on my face.

"You've gone weak since we've last met, I'm very disappointed."

I snarled back at him, "This is our first meeting, Megatron! But you can thank your men for making me exhausted, or I would rip that damned grin right off your face."

He chuckled wrapping his hand around my frail body.

"Oh, how I missed that quick tongue. It doesn't surprise me that Barricade is so eager to dispose of you. However…" He leaned closer to me, his optics blinding me.

"You won't be so lucky to receive that fate." He whispered.

I cringed at his tone, struggling to get out of his grip.

"What do you want from me damnit?" I shouted.

He paused, his expression changing to very thoughtful, as if finding the right words to lash me with next. The mech smirked at last, his gaze burning into me.

"Where do you hide your secrets?"

No…

My eyes grew wide, memories flooding into my thoughts. _His _face. _Those _eyes.

"Dusk…" I whispered.

Megatron didn't reply. He just stared at me, the smug satisfied look on his face.

"Would I ever let you down?" He asked.

"Shut up!"

"I'll protect you.. Mai.."

Tears streamed down my cheeks, it all made sense now. His secretive persona, the way he talked, his eyes.

"You fucking bastard…"

"Dusk has missed you, Mai."

That son of a bitch.

**[] I know its short, but hey. You wanted it you got it. For clarification. MEGATRON WAS DUSK ALL ALONG. Lol review![]**


	7. Chapter 7

** []Hush, I'm back. I'm just very lazy =/ Anyway. I'll clean things up with this chappy I guess. TALIHO![]**

Nervously I fiddled with the straps on my boots. Currently I was sitting (yet again) in that same cage, however, this time I was sitting next to Megatron. (Or his second identity Dusk.) He kept watching me with that smug look of self satisfaction. I hated it. I hated being a prisoner. I hated being so dumb. Shit, I hated my life.

Who ever came up with life sucks is a genius.

As much as I hate to admit, I couldn't look him straight in the eyes. He intimidated me, as he should since he _was_ a giant friggen robot. I shifted my gaze around, trying not to look like I was a small child that was in trouble. Although, Megatron wouldn't allow myself a moment of peace.

"You know, _Mai_ it's been so long since we last talked. What have you been doing?"

"Running away from your fucking minions. And lemme tell ya, I didn't get the VIP treatment." I snapped back at him. He chuckled and grinned, that grin I've learned to despise.

"Hm, you don't say. I'll have to let them know." He paused leaning toward me. "Maybe you would like to let them know yourself? I'm sure they would love to see you."

I shuddered at the thought of being defenseless against those monsters. Though my instincts ached to tear them apart. I guess no one could get what they wanted in the end. Megatron leaned away, looking to the doors to his throne room opening.

Soundwave approached kneeling before Megatron.

"What is it, Soundwave?"

"Scalpel: Requires tests on human."

"What sort of tests?"

"General human health."

Megatron rubbed his chin thoughtfully before responding.

"So be it. Take her." He gestured to me with a wave of his hand. Soundwave came over and plucked me out of my prison. Turning to leave he stopped when Megatron spoke up.

"Make sure you watch her, Soundwave. She's very tricky. I wouldn't want her escaping."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

With that Soundwave left.

….

"Alright zhou little glitch. I need zhou to behave, then zhou can leave." Scalpel said gathering a few things around the room.

"You're accent pisses me off, just sayin'."

"Vell, that's zhour problem, not mine." Scalpel scoffed picking out a needle.

"You're not touching me with that needle."

"And zhour going to stops me?" Scalpel chuckled scuttling over to me. He hopped onto my lap looking to Soundwave who was watching us with his usual blank expression.

"Hold her vould you?"

Soundwave moved toward us holding my arms and legs down.

"You son of a bitch!" I struggled against Soundwave, accomplishing nothing.

"Quiet! I need to vork." Scalpel scurried up next to me, putting the needle into my arm. I never was a one for needles, I usually avoided the doctors for the soul reason. Everyone said it was just a little pinch, but maybe me secret fear of needles made it hurt more. Biting back my protests, I allowed him to draw my blood without a hassle. After another moment he removed the needle and Soundwave released me. Sitting up I rubbed my arm. Of course he didn't give me anything to cover it with.

He put the blood into a vial and then into this weird machine. I watched curiously as the machine whirled with noises, doing what it was supposed to do I guessed.

A sheet of paper came out of it and Scalpel read it over.

"Zhour zugar levels are low." He commented mostly to himself.

"Maybe because, oh I don't know, was never fed?" I retorted back.

He shrugged and gave the paper to Soundwave.

"Make sures that Megatron reads zhis." Soundwave nodded, and the note vanished in thin air.

I tilted my head, wondering what the fuck just happened. Seeing my confused expression Scalpel spoke up.

"He put it in a sorts of 'pocket' you humans vould say."

"Uh huh.." Weird...

"I'll run more tests later. Soundwave you can takes her."

Soundwave picked me up (not so gently I might add) and proceeded out of the room.

…

"Are you always so boring?" I asked as we walked through the halls.

"Conversation: Unnecessary." He replied.

"Well, I mean. You can't sue me for being curious."

Nothing.

"So, you're a smart guy. How long do you think I'll be here?"

"Date: Not set."

"So I could be here forever?"

"Affirmative."

I sighed rubbing my temples. This would certainly not be fun. I needed to escape.. Hmm..

"Uhh.. Soundwave.. I need to pee."

He stopped and looked at me.

"Evaluate."

"I need to release my bodily fluids."

He turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction at a little faster pace.

I rubbed my hands together evilly. This might just work.

…

Soundwave came to the hangar, the wide doors open. It was night outside and the fresh breeze welcomed my senses. He set me down right outside the door of the base, watching me carefully. I took a few steps outside, it felt so amazing to be out on the Earth again. I turned to see Soundwave was still watching me.. I needed to fix this.

"Hey! You can't watch me! That's RUDE! Turn around!" I scolded. I swore I saw his face plate turn a light pink. He turned away and I strode into the woods. My boots noisily brought my further and further from the crazed Decepticon base.

I twirled feeling the trees brush against me. Oh the feeling of freedom.

**CRASH**

** -**Didn't last long. Two very large robotic feet landed before me. Glancing up I could see Starscream smirking down at me.

"Going somewhere?"

Shit.

Scrambling backwards my back met the trunk of a tree. Starscream knelt down and looked at me.

"Well?"

"Uhh.. I had.. To pee?" I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly.

"A likely story, _Mai_. But you're coming with me."

"Oh fuck that. I'm not going back to that friggin prison!" I got up to run, only to slam face first into the Starscream's hand/wall.

"Oh no no, you're coming with me. Although, we're not going back to base."

I rubbed my aching head.

"What? Did Megatron send you to take me for a walk or something?"

"What's the word you humans word.. Ah yes. I'm kidnapping you."

I stared blankly back at him.

"What?"

"Yes, you see. I finally figured out why Megatron wanted you so bad." His poked my forehead with one of his digits.

"There's a piece of the All-Spark embedded in your body."

Ah fuck.

**[] DUN DUN DUNNNN. Wewt. I think that went well. Reviews are love~~ ALSO! Check out some of my other stories. Grazie my fine friends~~ Farewell! []**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohai. Ugh.. I'm sorry! IRL stuff has been preventing me to update..**

**That and I've been lacking inspiration. PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!**

**Enjoy the story _**

This.

Was.

STUPID!

I currently sat in Starscream's cockpit, strapped down with I don't know how many seat belts. Why am I in a cocoon of leather you ask? Well...

_Shaking my head firmly I glared at Starscream. _

"_No way. That's impossible, I've never even seen that damned thing!" I hissed. Starscream chuckled snatching my up and dangling me in front of his face._

"_Oh, but believe it. And you, my dear, are my ticket to finally over throw that old tyrant."_

"_And you think I'll help you?"_

"_You don't have a choice."_

_I spat at him, he growled stuffing me in his cockpit. Practically tossing me into the compartment which slammed shut as soon as my face met the leather seat. I spun around kicking and screaming like a child against the controls causing the jet to stumble moan with pain._

"_Insolent parasite!" He screeched. Soon snake like belts wrapped around me strapping me against the seat. One found its way over my mouth to stop my screaming. Groaning I wiggled. I wasn't getting out of this._

That was hours ago now. I felt stiff and uncomfortable in the position I was in. Night was still upon us, I didn't know what time it was. Though I was tired as hell. My eyelids drooped and I yawned against my restraint constantly. I forced myself not to fall into my dreams. God knows what this psycho seeker could do...

"You need to recharge." Starscream said, almost like he was reading my mind.

"No way." I mumbled against the seat belt. Hearing an audible sigh the belt across my mouth slithered away. Licking my lips I felt a little better.

"Look, you don't have a choice in the matter. You can either be obedient or we'll have to go the hard way."

"I won't help you." I stated firmly.

"You want Megatron gone too, don't you?"

I paused and thought about this. Sure, I wanted the manipulative bastard gone. But for exchange for cocky screechy? Hmm..

"Once you kill Megatron, what will you do?"

"Return to Cybertron of course. I don't want to spend my time on this mudball."

I blinked.

"If I help you, will you leave Earth and taken your Decepticons with you?"

Starscream seemed to consider this. He was silent for quite some time.

"Fine, but you need to do everything I say."

"Deal, Screechy."

He grunted returning back to being silent.

…

Another hour passed and I felt that sleep would finally claim me. I rolled my head back and shut my eyes. I couldn't put it off any longer. Just as I was about to enter my dreams, I felt the restraints around me slowly disappear. Soon I was free again. Stretching my limbs I turned to my side and fell into a dreamless slumber.

…

"WAKE UP!" I literally jumped at the loud noise feeling like a cat that leaped out of a tub of cold water.

"What!" I hollered back my eyes snapping open.

"We're here."

"We're where?"

"My base."

"You have a base?"

"I am the second in command."

"That Megatron doesn't like."

"Shut up and get moving."

I grumbled seeing the cockpit glass dome lift up before me. Hopping out of the jet Starscream promptly transformed and pointed a rocky hillside. He began to walk towards it and I followed after at a faster pace to keep up with the big brute.

"So, how am I supposed to help you?" I finally asked as Starscream stood before the massive stone wall.

"You will help me find any of the remaining shards out there." He said plainly distracted by something.

"How the hell are we supposed to find them?"

"You will be able to sense them."

"How the fuck will I know that?"

"Silence!" Starscream hissed. The stone wall parted revealing a rather impressive looking metal door. Starscream pushed the door open and proceeded inside. Trotting after him I gazed in awe at the base. It was a lot different than Megatron's. Red drapes hung wall to wall making the black walls they hung against look rather sinister. Little drones scurried back and forth filling the seemingly empty base with life.

"Impressive, correct?"

I nodded dumbly. I didn't see Starscream reach for me and I squeaked as he lifted me up onto a table. He stared at me for a moment a look of puzzlement on his face.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You looked sick."

"Thaaanks." I said sarcastically.

"Not what I meant. You're pale, and your optics seem dull."

"Probably because I haven't eaten.." I mumbled.

"You need to fuel up, you mean."

"If that's what you robots call eating, then yeah."

The jet walked away from me going to some sort of counter. I heard a loud whirling sound and a clank. I tilted my head wondering what that bastard was doing. He soon turned around and placed a metal box in front of me. I gave him a skeptical look, but went to open the box.

"What. The. Hell." I said slowly seeing what the box contained.

Inside was a full different types of food. Apples, and bananas. Carrots and other vegetables. Hell, there was PIZZA in there. Almost out of a cannibalistic feeling I dove into the food feeling like a barbarian the way I ate. I could feel Starscream's gaze on me, but I didn't care. I was HUNGRY!

I finished the last of the food in the box, finding a bottle of water and drank it a little too quickly. Releasing a contented sigh I fell on my back and stretched. I felt great.

"You look better." I heard Starscream say.

"I feel better." I replied.

"Good, because tomorrow we start looking for the shards."

"Whoop-ee." I grumbled shutting my eyes. I needed to sleep again.. So exhausted.

"I'll wake you in 6 cycles." Was the last thing I heard before my dreams took me.

**DONE!**

**Whew.. Hope you liked it.**

**All I have to say now is.**

**ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Reviews are love :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohai... Uhh**

**Update time c:? XD Enjoy**

"CHOCOBO!"

"CHOCOBO~!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I really didn't know what was going on. Riding on the back of this big yellow bird that kept yelling 'chocobo'. Hell, I didn't know _how_ I got here in the first place. One moment I'm in Starscream's base, next I'm on this friggin' bird. The little bastard was fast though. Clinging to his neck I kept yelling for him to slow down, stop, stop saying Chocobo!

"Oh.. My GOD! STOP!"

The bird was headed straight for a cliff. I kicked at it's sides and wailed. It kept going and screeching. Pulling at its feathers, he bucked me forward sending me off my cliff.

"SON OF A BITCH!-"

**"WAKE UP!" **Starscream's voice woke me frown the crazy dream.

I clutched my chest breathing heavily, my eyes were open wide and my mouth gaped.

"What.."

"You were thrashing around."

"Chocobo?..."

"What?"

"N-Nevermind.."

Starscream shrugged walking to the other side of the room. Leaning to the side I peered over at what he was messing with. Cocking my head to the side I scowled, not satisfied that my curiosity wasn't fed.

"Today we will find one of the shards."

"How the Hell will I find them?"

"Like I said, you can sense them."

"Uh huh.. What will I 'feel' exactly?"

"Some sort of odd sensation.. It's too complex to explain."

"Whatever you say, where are we headed?"

"Egypt."

"Jesus! That's a little far isn't it?"

Starscream didn't reply. Soon after the room was flooded with blue light and I was looking around with awe and fear. What the hell was happening? Starscream appeared next to me and offered his hand to me. _That's new..._ I stepped cautiously into the open palm. He lifted me and walked toward the source of the light. Shielding the blinding rays of light from my eyes with my arm I was about to ask Starscream what he was doing..

Then I felt numb. The light surrounded me and I couldn't see, or feel. Starscream was no longer with me. A shiver ran up my spine as I resisted the urge to scream.

It all happened so fast too..

As fast as I was in the enclosed chamber of light, I was once again in the 'safety' of Starscream's palm. Glancing upwards I saw the low sun in the sky, and the mountains of sand. I was definitely in Egypt. Scrambling around to get a better look at my surroundings.

"Wow..." I whispered taking in the sights around me. Even if it was a big sand box, it was pretty impressive. Clinging to Starscream's fingers I nearly fell when I leaned over too far. Letting out a little squeak I scurried back behind the safety of the Seeker's digits.

"So, where to?" I asked.

"You tell me." He replied setting me down on the sand.

I fidgeted for a moment then frowned upwards at my keeper, "So you're saying I should walking around aimlessly until I supposedly feel something?"

"Correct."

"Super."

…

That began our marvelous quest across the sand dunes of Egypt. Not as glamorous as you would think either.. Anyway. Starscream and myself waddled around the mountains of sand for hours, and Hell, I didn't feel a damned thing.

During our little expedition I got to thinking about the deal we made. What if he didn't honor it? Or if I couldn't find the shards?.. What if he didn't kill Megatron?

Refusing to think on the negative side I picked up my pace marching through the thick deposits. I started to whistle idly, feeling the need to fill the silence. (Starcream wasn't much of a conversationalist.) And my whistling led to singing...

"Here's one for the ladies!

Rape me,

Rape me my friend.

(Com' on!)

Rape me,

Rape me again.

I'm not the only one nuh ahh ah ah.

I'm not the only one!

Hate me~!

Do it and do it again.

Waste me, taste me my friend.

I'm not the only one nah nah nah nah!

I'm not the only one!-"

Starscream suddenly stopped making me run into his foot, landing on my butt with an uncomfortable 'thump.'

"Hey! What's the big idea?" I scolded.

"What the slag were you screeching about? Isn't 'rape' in your species, bad?"

"Uhh.. It's a song, and what are you calling screeching, Screechy?" Folding my arms over my chest I took a step forward.

_Good God._

I felt as if my heart plummeted into my stomach.

"What is it?" Starscream asked looking down at me.

"I.. I don't know. Maybe that feeling?..."

"From where are you sensing it from?"

I paused turning in each direction, stopping where the pressure increased the most.

"That way." I pointed ahead of me.

Soon I was up in the air, and in Starscream's cockpit strapped tightly in place.

"Hang on, tell me when to stop when you sense it close."

He sped off kicking up sand below us. Concentrating I took deep breathes, focusing on that heart falling feeling. It wasn't exactly comfortable either, mind you.

Another minute or so passed until I felt like I was having a heart attack.

"Stop! Stop it's here!" I flailed around clutching my chest in pain. Starscream landed and I rolled out of his cockpit so he could transform. I fell onto the soft sand with a 'thud'. My breathes came in short huffs, I couldn't stand it.

"Hurry up! This hurts.. So much." I whined

"Quiet! I'm looking!" The mech began to dig around in the sand, looking rather silly to me actually. (Not that it mattered since my everything hurt.)

"Aha!" He finally said pulling a silver looking piece of metal out of a dune of sand. He held it up to his face and grinned wickedly.

"One step further to acquiring leadership..." He mumbled. Soon the little shard disappeared into thin air. I took a massive breath falling on my face into the sand. Lord, I felt better.

"Thank you." I mumbled from under the blanket of sand.

Starscream didn't was silent, though I heard him come near me. I lied still and waited.

Nothing happened.

After another moment I flipped onto my back and stared up at him.

"What?" I asked.

Silence.

"Hello? Buddy, can you hear me?" I waved my hands back and forth.

Still nothing.

Groaning I sat up joining into this little staring contest. His eyes were narrowed into a sort of scowl, which was odd. He got what he wanted right?

"We're leaving." He finally said glancing to the side.

"Whatever.." I murmured

That light had returned and I felt as if I was being sucked through a river. And then as fast as it came, it was gone.

My face collided with the metal floor. I lay there for a minute.

"Why is my face always connected with the floor?" I asked more to myself.

"Because you're a slaghead." Starscream answered for me.

"Shut up!" I shouted sitting up and glaring at the seeker. He chuckled and paced away from me. Allowing a sigh to escape my throat I stood and began to walk around.

"When Screechys away, Mai will play." I snickered tip toeing around.

**[] I know, this was totally lame right? Anyway.. Stuff I promise nothing for frequent updates.**

**I'm lazy, sue me.[] Song: Rape me by Richard Cheese**


	10. Chapter 10

**[]Yeah, I have a new found love to write this story after seeing Dark of the Moon. Anyway, enjoy~![]**

It was nice to finally get a good look around Starscream's little hub. Everything was so different from Megatron's base, yet similar. Maybe it was just the sinking feeling in my heart about this whole ordeal.

Leaning against the cool wall I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what things were like before all of.. this. Before I had became a special agent, and worked with _Megatron_. Pushing those painful memories away I sought for more pleasant ones.

_ "Daddy!" My pudgy little hands reached for my father's bearded face. That large warm grin greeted me as he picked me up and spun me around. I squealed with joy urging him to go 'faster, faster'. _

_ My father laughed sitting down and hugging me to his chest. _

_ "My little baby girl.. You're going to be so beautiful and wonderful when you grow up, I can feel it."_

_ "Daddy! Stop it, I'm going to be a ninja when I get big!" I huffed pushing away his arms. He chuckled ruffling my dark hair._

_ "Right of course, you're going to beat up all of the bad guys right?"_

_ "Yeah!" I cheered smiling up at him._

_ "Ninja or not, you're still going to be my little girl..."_

_ . . ._

_ My father glared down at me tapping his foot in an annoyed manner._

_ "Mai, how many times have I told you-"_

_ "To not run off alone, blah blah. I know Dad! I'm fine by myself though, after your training I can take on anyone!" _

_ "I don't care, Mai you're my little girl and if anything happened to you.." He trailed off looking away from me._

_ "Papa.. I promise nothing will happen to me."_

_ My Father patted my head, "Please just be more careful, my old heart can't handle the excitement." He shuffled back into our home. _

_ Nodding I followed behind him._

'_I'll be careful, Papa.. Just for you.'_

_. . ._

Growling I pushed myself to my feet and began to search for my 'partner'. Searching for old memories wasn't good for me. I needed a distraction or.. Something.

"Starscream!" I called out as I rounded a corner. "Damnit, Starscream!"

"What? I'm busy!" I heard his irritated voice call back.

"Well I need some new clothes, a shower, _something_! I feel and must smell like a I dunno what!"

He didn't respond, but did reveal himself. Walking out of a room in the long hall in front of me. Stomping up to me he lifted me up by my collar and dangled me before his optics.

"Listen, human. I have better things to do then baby sit you. So what is it that you need so I can get back to my work?"

Folding my arms over my chest I raised a brow.

"More important than moi? Hmph. Whatever, but I do need some new clothes, a shower, and something to eat. It's not like I can magically find a Wal Mart in here."

"A Wal-what? Ugh, whatever yes yes I'll get your things. Just wait in main hall." The seeker grumbled setting me back on the ground. Giving me a last look he hurried back into the room he was previously in.

Shrugging my shoulders I began my walk back to the main hall, whistling idly. I was also careful not to get run over by the many drones patrolling around the area. Some even gave me such odd looks, which was rather creepy.

Now that I thought about it, these drones looked a lot more advanced than the ones at Megatron's base. Starscream couldn't be that smart to build his own bots.. could he? Well, I didn't think so anyway.

Finally reaching my destination I sat and waited. Twiddling my thumbs idly I casually glanced around the hall. I was beginning to get used to the 'Evil Overlord' setting 'Screamer was trying to pull off. Stifling a laugh as a few images of Disney villains passed through my head.

"What are you giggling about?"

Snapping my head up I saw Starscream looking at me with his head cocked to the side.

"Nothin' just remembering a joke, did you get the things I needed?"

Without a word he picked me up and set me on a table next to him. Producing a silver box from, I guess, subspace he placed it next to me and looked at me expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Go clean yourself up."

"With what smartass?"

He pointed to the silver box and looked at me again.

"Okay.." I wandered up to the rectangle and studied it. It was completely plain on the outside although there was a sliding door on the front. Pulling the door I gave Starscream a last look before stepping inside.

Inside said box I could see a shower head, some bars of soap and other things I needed to be clean. Pulling the door open again I looked at the seeker who was still watching me.

"Okay you somehow got me a shower, what about clothes?"

"Easy."

Again he produced an object from subspace. A duffel bag.

_My_ duffel bag.

Leaping at the familiar object I rooted through it finding all of the belongings I had backed before.

"How did you.."

"You left it behind."

"And you thought it was a good idea to take it?"

"At the time, yes."

"Whatever..." Pulling the bag over to the shower I glared at him. "Well get out of here! I need to do my business!"

"Meh." At that he left me to my own agenda.

Slipping back into the shower I tested the knobs on the shower, seeing the water worked just like any other shower. All of this was strange to me, but I couldn't complain, I was taking a hot shower. Screw everything else I wanna be clean.

Stripping down I tossed my old clothes outside and allowed the hot water to rinse off all of my previous adventures. All of the blood, sweat, and grime. And wow, it felt wonderful.

**[] Wooooo. Filler. More stuff next time. Reviews blah blah. []**


	11. Chapter 11

**[] Ahh rolling right back into a routine. Anyway! Soon I'll be rewriting the first few lame chapters of the FF for you all, because looking back on it they seem really silly. []**

The shower was a much needed de-stresser. And well, considering I was working with an evil robot from outer space, I couldn't be in a better position. Huffing I threw on a new pair of clothes, which weren't as dirty as my last pair.. but much better.

A simple black tank top and a pair of sweat pants. Relax wear if anything. Sitting outside the little shower I rummaged through my duffel bag finding a lot of my equipment. Smoke bombs, dirks, poison needles, a silencer pistol, and just typical assassin ninja things. Setting them all aside I also found a few cloths to clean my weapons with, and my MP3 player. Grinning a powered it on flipping through songs.

"Wow.. I can't believe this still has power.." I murmured to myself still flipping through it. Deciding to listen to some music while I organized my bag I turned on one of my favorite songs, _Fake It _by _Seether_. Putting the device down next to me a whistled along idly while I did my own thing.

More extra clothes, a sketch book with a few pens and pencils, and oddly enough my old skin tight leather suit equipped with the stereotypical ninja mask. I frowned at the article of clothing. There was a lot of memories sewn into the suit that was for sure. Turning it over several times in my hand I found the familiar stitching inside.

'To my little angel. Love Dad'

Smiling like an idiot I rubbed the embroidery. My Dad always knew how to made me smile, even from the grave he could still manage. Sighing I folded it and placed in my pile of other clothes.

Lastly at the bottom of the bag I found a photo. I felt rage build up in me as I saw it was Dusk or _Megatron_. Examining the picture I could see we both looked fairly content, I was smiling and he was as well. Ripping the photo into tiny pieces I tossed the remains off the table I was sitting on.

"Fucking robots..."

"What was that?"

Whipping my head around I found Starscream watching me with an optic ridge cocked. He sneered down at me crossing his arms.

"Well?"

"Just saying how much I _adore _your company, Screechy!" I said sarcastically.

"Ah, good because we're going on another shard mission soon." He replied. He paused and gestured to my duffel bag as well as the items scattered about.

"What _is_ all of that?"

"My stuff." I said simply starting to put things back into the bag.

"Uh huh.. Are there weapons in there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why should I trust you with such items?"

"Because we're partners now?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. He didn't respond for quite a while later, all of my things had been put away besides my dirk I hid under my shirt and my MP3 player.

"Fine, whatever. But if you dare use those-"

"Bam, zoom, straight to the moon. Yeah, yeah I get it." Dismissing him with a wave I zipped up the bag and pushed it aside. Looking up at him I furrowed my brows.

"Where to next?"

"New York City."

"Ooo, fun. When are we heading out?"

"Once I put the coordinates into the space bridge." He said while walking away.

Huffing I stamped my foot on the table he left me on yelling after him.

"Hey you big bastard! Don't just leave me here!"

"I'll come get you when we are ready to depart!" He called back laughing maniacally.

"Fucking robots..."

**. . .**

I had been waiting at least fifteen minutes. Although it gave me time to look through more songs on my MP3 player. Laying back I shut my eyes and mouthed the lyrics to a very old song.

**I don't want to set the world on fiiiiire.**

**I just want to staaaart a flame in your heart...**

**In my heart I have but one desire..**

**And that one is you, no other will do..**

Now I had begun to sing along, ever so softly remembering the lyrics.. And how true they sounded to me in this moment. How the world had been engulfed in flames and was destroyed by these fucking robots.

**I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim.  
I just want to be the one you love.  
And with your admission that you feel the same...  
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me.**

"What are you singing?"

Blinking I sat up finding Starscream very confused, tilting his head at me. I shrugged and turned down the volume on my MP3 player. Releasing a sigh I stood up.

"It's called I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire by the Ink Spots. It's a super old song from the 50's." I replied evenly.

"That sounds a lot better than what you were yammering about before." He paused and regarded my media device. "Let me see that."

"No way you'll break it!" I protested hiding it behind my back.

"Stop being such a sparkling, hand it over!" He hollered extending an open palm toward me. Chewing it over for a minute I sighed with defeat and plopped the device into his open hand.

He studied it for a moment before plugging it into himself. _Gross_. His eyes seemed to flicker and he was standing still as a statue. What the hell?

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Scanning this.. 'music'."

"Why?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Finishing he dropped the device back onto to the table and picked me up. "Now let's go, we have work to do little Mai."

"Whatever.." I sighed hating the feeling of being man handled.

He stalked over to the 'space bridge' and fired it up. Waiting a moment the familiar blinding white light had come back and made me feel numb all over again. God, I don't think I'd ever get used to that. Soon enough we stood amongst the ruins of New York City.

It was horrible. Buildings were crumbling, cars left abandoned, windows broken and other items scattered about. I instantly felt sick to my stomach. This was the remnants of my species, there were probably other fugitives like I was, but still. This was sickening how the world had just.. ceased to be around anymore.

Starscream set me on the ground and looked at me expectantly. Shrugging I began my trek amongst the ruins of once a great city.

And I hated every moment of it.

**[]Whew.. Done. Anyone get the fallout references in there? XD Ah well. Leave me a sexy review, much love to you all! []**


	12. Chapter 12

**[] Please don't hit me with sticks. Thank you. AHHHSLIIIME. []**

My feet hurt like hell, I was covered in soot and I was half certain I was being followed by a mutant rat. The sun was starting to set across the ruins, Starscream still looked like he could still give another twenty four hours of searching, but myself.. I felt like a sack of crap. Finding a semi destroyed bench I sat down and took a breather. Starscream cocked a brow at me and folded his arms.

"Tired little femme?" He mocked.

"Yeah, I am actually. Can we go back and look more tomorrow? C'mon throw me a bone!" I moaned, having no will to move from the bench.

Starscream groaned frustratedly stalking back and forth for a few moments. The steady pounding made my head rattle, which was starting to give me a very nice headache.

"What? OK, let's do this. We'll camp out here and look at the break of dawn, deal?" I offered sitting up a little straighter. The jet stopped and looked down at me. He sighed and crouched down before me to get up in my face.

"Deal, but if you try to flee from me I'll rip out your spine and wear it as a ring."

"Trust me, I won't run in fear of other fashion sense you may come up with for my corpse." I huffed pushing his large face away from my own. Hopping off the bench I glanced around, not finding any real suitable shelter amongst the rubble.

The buildings around me where beyond redemption, they were overgrown with weeds and vines, some even had toxic waste spilling from the inside. Others were literally piles of rocks. I couldn't tell you where I was in the city even if I had lived here. Nothing looked right about the apocalyptic setting.

Finally I turned back to Starscream who wasn't watching me, but was staring intently up at something. Not sure what. Cautiously I walked up beside him, and he still didn't seem to notice me. Gazing skyward I couldn't see anything from the glare of the sun.

"What're you looking at?" I asked.

The Decepticon seemed a bit startled by my voice, hastily looking down at me then staring in some random direction.

"Nothing." He replied simply beginning to stalk away from me.

"Hey! Yo, buddy! Where am I going to sleep tonight? I can't exactly nap in a pool of toxic waste, no thank you!" I shouted up at him.

Suddenly he stopped, causing me to run into his heel. Falling back I rubbed my face.

"Oww.."

"Look." He said without speaking directly to me. "I'll get you to shelter if you would just... Shut. Up." His fists clenched with the last two words.

"Y-you got it boss." I murmured.

**. . .**

True to his word, Starscream made a makeshift shelter for me out of... well about anything salvageable in the area. So here I sat in my little compact box with a dirty old mattress, next to this campfire that took an eternity to make from soggy wood.

Sighing I peeked out seeing the clear night sky, where as if New York wasn't destroyed you couldn't see the stars clear and the city was full of life and lights. Now it was just.. quiet. Dead. It was eerily creepy as well, as if zombies could appear at any moment. Although it gave me some comfort knowing Starscream would enjoy shooting the brain eating monsters._ Speaking of Starscream..._

Getting to my feet I peeked outside and saw the jet yet again looking at the sky. He had been acting strange ever since we left. It was starting to bug me how much he had almost willingly helped me out. Call me paranoid, but I had every right to be on guard.

"You're so quiet this evening." I commented stepping out of the box fort.

"Shouldn't you be happy I'm not taking my wrath out on you?" He said offhandedly.

"Geez, you are in a grumpy mood."

The seeker huffed, turning to look down at me curiously.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"What? I can't show interest in what you're thinking about?"

"Yes."

"Jerk.." I sighed.

Suddenly I felt this feeling, this compelling feeling to be next to Starscream. To, honest to God, comfort him? Hell, I didn't even know if he was sad, upset, or whatever. But whatever reason, I stepped closer to the massive killing machine and offered him a small smile.

He blinked down at me, but didn't make a move to remove me from his presence. Instead we sat there in a rather comfortable silence for a while, just gazing up at the stars. It would have been romantic if we weren't sworn enemies.

"I've been listening to some of that.. 'music' from that device." Starscream said, breaking the silence.

"Mm? Did you like any of it?"

"Yes.." He said ever-so-softly, that I could hardly hear him.

"Which song?"

The music began to drift in lazily, filling the stuffy air with a soothing rhythm.

**Maybe you'll think of me when you are all alone.**

**Maybe the one who is waiting for you.**

**Will prove untrue, then what will you do?.**

**Maybe you'll sit and sigh, wishing that I were near.**

**Then maybe you'll ask me to come back again.**

**And maybe I'll say "Maybe"...**

It shocked me beyond belief, this big metal murdering machine had a soft spot for oldies. What in the world was going through his brain that he had would've liked this song?

"It's a really nice song.." I commented.

The seeker didn't say any more, I got the feeling that I should leave him. Slowly I retreated back into the shelter and settled down to sleep. Although I felt even more uneasy about this all.

He couldn't be becoming attached to me or anything... right?

**. . .**

"Get up you little nuisance! We need to find that shard!" Starscream's voice rang through the confined space. Moaning I rolled over and rubbed my back.

"Five more minutes mom!" I shouted back.

Soon the shelter around me was ripped away and Starscream hovered above me. Peeking open an eye I sat up calmly.

"Good morning to you too."

"Get moving."

"You got it boss."

And again we were on the move.

**. . .**

About two hours later I began to feel that aching feeling in my chest, it was faint but definetely there. Starscream was lagging behind me, and I could feel his eyes burning into me. I stopped to address hm, but he raised a hand to stop me from speaking.

Raising a brow I looked at him expectantly. He held his hand in the air for a few moments.

The seeker was knocked to the ground by some sort of explosion and smoke covered the entire scene. I coughed roughly trying to see my surroundings, only to be caught by something or someone and was being moved elsewhere.

"Don't worry human, you're safe with us." A voice said.

"Wha? Who are you?" I asked, finding it hard to find a face to fit the voice.

"The name's Sideswipe, but you can call me your savior!"

**[] Oh wow, didn't see that coming did you viewers? Well it happened. YEH. I know, Starscream was totally OOC in that one scene, but oh well. I'm cool. Anywho, REVIEW! I'll be back again later. [] Song used: Maybe by the Inkspots.**


	13. Chapter 13

**[] I'm soooo sorry my lovely readers! But I'm back from my long hiatus and here I am to deliver your long earned update. Thanks for your patience and enjoy! []**

"What do you mean my 'savior'! I didn't need saving damn it!" Flailing madly against Sideswipe's hold on me, it was useless. I wasn't going anywhere. The smoke around me began to clear and I could now see the silver 'bot looking forward, optics trained on the slowly crumbling buildings around us. The vicious assault of explosions and loud cybertronian voices rang in my eardrums like nails on a chalkboard. Leaning around Sideswipe I could see a _very_ angry Starscream facing off with another transformer.

The smaller black mech landed a punch to Starscream's broad chest area, causing him to stagger back. Although he quickly recovered and fired his null rays at the black mech, whom barely dodged to blast. His crimson optics switched to me briefly with an even more angry smolder.. I definitely couldn't go back to him now, he would squish me on the spot.

Returning my gaze to the silver speed demon he was looking at me now as he raced a long. Blue optics bore into my eyes and I blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"You aren't happy to be away from 'Screamer?"

I sighed heavily and shook my head, not willing to go into the whole story about how I made a deal with the devil.

"Yeah. I'm happy." I said shortly, irritably turning away from.

Slowly I felt the tightness in my chest go away, I was being taken far away from the All-Spark shard, and.. well.. I couldn't complain. The feeling of being so close to it made my everything hurt.

Now, I had to convince myself this was a _good_ thing. I wanted to find the Autobots in the first place! They were the key to saving the Earth from Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons. Although, I was a bit unhappy my previous plan was going to end up flopping anyway. Oh well.

I was trying to tune out the fighting and yelling seeing as I couldn't do anything about my current situation besides wait, but it was hard to. Finally I faced back toward Sideswipe and he wasn't looking at me anymore. I frowned, giving a good once over.

His armor was dirty and scuffed, probably from the rough combat and lack of good medical care. Or at least I assumed. He was mumbled something in Cybertronian, probably over a communication link to his other Autobot pal.

Stretching my head back, I forced myself to look back where Starscream used to be. We were much to far away to get a good view of the fight now. Swiveling back to face forward I squinted, the wind whipping at my face.

"Where are we going?" I murmured to Sideswipe.

He seemed to pause, as if not sure I addressed him then answered. "We're going to the Autobot base. Ratchet is going to use the ground bridge to get us there." At that he began slowing to a stop, skidding on his wheels to come to a final halt. He looked around, wary as if, to then let forth a sort of whistle.

The ground rumbled and the black mech I saw earlier emerged and transformed. He huffed, and gave me a half disgusted look before turning to Sideswipe.

"Ratchet is ready to bridge us back." His voice was gruff, almost ancient sounding.

"Right, hold tight little lady." He smirked at me.

"I know the routine.. Sheesh."

Sideswipe shrugged, finally setting me on the ground where I wobbled a bit from the roller coaster ride he took me on moments ago. One last time I looked behind me, seeing no blood seeking seeker. Shuddering at the thought of him finding me I tried to focus on other things.

Peering over at the black mech, he was speaking to Sideswipe,

"She seems a bit scrawny, doesn't she?" He said.

Sideswipe shrugged, "She _is _human, 'Hide."

'Hide' huffed, "Doesn't mean she doesn't need to be a scrawny little thing.." His optics switched to me and I glared back at him.

"If I had my blades you would eat those words." I snarled, placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh yeah? You puny little-"

He was promptly interrupted when the ground bridge opened the blinding white and green light swirling into a seemingly endless void.

"That's our ride!" Sideswipe grinned, offering his servo to me which I hesitated momentarily before climbing carefully into.

Rolling forward into the portal I could literally _fee_ my reality shifting and tears around me. My stomach did back flips. Clamping my eyes shut I held in my vomit, telling myself over and over it was almost over.

And it was, Sideswipe stopped outside the portal with the other mech in tail. Slowly opening my eyes I adjusted my eyes to the dimmer light.

The base itself looked very old, the walls were rusting and it was a bit sticky and humid within the base walls. There was lots of complex machinery located next to a human-sized platform.

"Ironhide, Sideswipe." A booming, yet gentle voice addressed the two soldiers who stood in full attention.

"Optimus, sir. We retrieved the human as you requested." Sideswipe answered, setting me back on the ground gently. Searching for the voice, my jaw literally dropped as my eyes laid upon the massive red and blue mech.

Optimus Prime.

The leader of the Autobots was in _my _presence, just.. Wow! Swallowing the knot in my throat I offered him a tiny smile which he gave a nod in return.

"There's no need for you to be afraid, young one. You're safe from the Decepticons here." He stepped forward, I could hear the creaking of his joints as he moved, and he knelt down before me carefully to address me better. His optics were a pure blue, I noted immediately, opposed to Megatron's crimson.

"What is your designation?" He asked softly.

Again I swallowed, just nervous to be so close to the giant.

"M..Mai." I squeaked.

Resisting the urge to beat my head into a wall, I settled for a soft sigh instead. This wasn't me, I wasn't afraid of anything. I didn't get nervous! I was Mai! The White Shadow for fuck sake..

"Mai, welcome to the Autobot base. I was informed you were with Starscream, Megatron's second in command. Can you tell us why you were with him?"

I nodded. "Megatron captured me weeks ago, and turns out, well.. Starscream figured out I can sense the shards of the all-spark or something, because well-" I blinked as Optimus' optics widened at this new information, but waved me to continue. "And.. well, I have a shard of the all-spark embedded in me.. I guess."

"Optimus, this is the advantage we've been looking for!" Ironhide bursted out suddenly, causing me to jump a bit.

"Ironhide, settle please. This young lady has been through enough today. We'll speak of plans at a later time."

"But, Optimus-"

"That is enough, Ironhide." The giant said sternly.

The smaller mech exhaled and nodded, retreating to a different part of the room.

"Now then." Optimus continued, "Let us help you get more comfortable here. What is it that a human would require?"

"Ah.. well.. Some food and water would help."

"Sideswipe?"

"Got'cha boss." The silver speed demon walked back up to the ground bridge and fiddled with it. With a final wave, he passed through the portal leaving me and Optimus alone.

"With that being settled, I would like you to be checked out by our physician." He paused before shouting. "Ratchet!"

"What is it Prime? I'm very busy!" An annoyed voice answered.

"The human is here, could you check her for injury?"

The voice paused then some shuffling was heard, a yellow-grey mech stomped toward the both of us and grunted.

"Yes, yes.. Let's go young lady." He addressed me, ushering me over to some other part of the base.

_Well, at least I'll be safe..._

**[] And thats that! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love, also check out my other stories. Peace![]**


End file.
